The Velvet Dolls
The Velvet Dolls is a Lungarian four-piece girl group based in Munbach. The group was formed in 2014 through season two of the reality television series Superstar, and signed to Mammoth Music Lungary and Island Music after the show's completion. The group consists of Mena Göffleiner, Veronika Jeffertschaüf, Katrina Neurmausch, and Ilianna Śarina. The group later released their debut single "Leave You Behind" in summer 2015. While the song did not fare well commercially, it was later featured on their debut extended play A Girls World later that year, which became certified gold in Lungary. They later released the single "Ugly" the following year, which went on to peak within the top ten in multiple countries and was certified platinum in Lungary. Their debut studio album Dance/Smile/Cry was released that summer, and peaked at number-two in Lungary. They will compete in Lüngarderisch Song 2018 with the song "Hoodie". History 2014–2015: Superstar, formation, and A Girls World In summer 2014, Mena Göffleiner, Veronika Jeffertschaüf, Katrina Neurmausch, and Ilianna Śarina were among the twenty female singers selected to compete in season two of the Muzicka X reality television series Superstar. The survived the first cuts and were able to qualify for the top twelve. Week by week, the four of them continued to perform consistently and were saved by the audience at home. Eventually, they advanced to the final five and became the four singers selected by the public to make up The Velvet Dolls. in 2015.]] The day after the show's finale, the group signed a recording contract with Mammoth Music Lungary and Island Music. Each of the members were also signed to solo recording contracts. They then began working on their debut studio album. In summer 2015, they released their debut single "Leave You Behind". The song was heavily inspired by pop and dance-pop, but did not fare well commercially. "Leave You Behind" charted with number-87 in Lungary and number-98 in Haff, not charting in any other countries. However, it was still included on their debut extended play A Girls World, which was later released in September 2015. Unlike its lead single, the extended play went on to be certified gold and peaked at number-ten on the Lungarian albums chart. Following its release, they began supporting Danica Würschleschesch on her Miss Independent World Tour from October 2015 to February 2016. 2016: Dance/Smile/Cry After returning to Munbach from the Miss Independent World Tour, The Velvet Dolls immediately began recording new music for their upcoming debut studio album. In March 2016, Jeffertschaüf revealed that their new single would be released in April. The song, "Ugly", was ultimately released in May 2016, and was of a similar style to the music featured on A Girls World. "Ugly" went on to become the group's breakout single, peaking within the top ten in seven countries' singles charts, and becoming certified platinum in Lungary. The group went on to release their debut studio album Dance/Smile/Cry in August 2016. Like its lead single, the album became a wide success. It was certified platinum in Lungary and peaked at number-two. Internationally, it peaked in the top ten of fifteen countries' albums chart, becoming a worldwide success. They promoted the album with the Dance Your Ass Off World Tour, which ran from August 2016 to December 2016. 2017–present: Second studio album In March 2017, the group revealed that they were working on recording new music for their second studio album. Göffleiner later revealed in summer 2017 that they had adopted a new sound for the upcoming album and that it was "very different". In January 2018, they were confirmed to be taking part in Lüngarderisch Song 2018 with the song "Hoodie". Members *'Mena Göffleiner', born , is originally from Munbach. She was born to a Lungarian father and Salian mother. Göffleiner attended the Royal Lungarian Academy of Music, and graduated in 2013. Afterwards, she began working as a professional musician and dancer in Munbach. *'Veronika Jeffertschaüf', born , is originally from Egerhaus, Dawtaller. She attended Egerhaus Gymnasiüm No.5, and graduated in 2009. She later graduated with a degree in psychology from the University of Veckerland in 2012, and worked as a music therapist in Vecker. *'Katrina Neurmausch', born , is originally from Wolf, Southeast Veckerland. She attended the Wolf School of Music, and graduated in 2013. Afterwards, she moved to Munbach in order to pursue a career as a professional musician and model. *'Ilianna Śarina', born , is originally from Halavan, Salia, and later moved to Morgante, Dalia when she was two years old. She was born to a Dalian father and Salian mother, and later moved to Munbach in 2007. She attended the Dalian School of Munbach, and graduated in 2013. Afterwards, she began working as a professional musician in Munbach. Discography Main article: The Velvet Dolls discography. *''Dance/Smile/Cry'' (2016) Awards and achievements Main article: Awards and achievements received by The Velvet Dolls. Category:2014 establishments in Lungary Category:Island Music artists Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B music groups Category:Lungarian dance-pop music groups Category:Lungarian electropop music groups Category:Lungarian girl groups Category:Lungarian pop music groups Category:Lungarian synth-pop music groups Category:Lungarian vocal groups Category:Mammoth Music Lungary artists Category:Musical groups established in 2014 Category:Musical groups from Munbach